The specific aim of the proposal is to compare the safety and pharmacokinetics of a single 4 mg dose of sertindole in normal male volunteers to those in male subjects with various degrees of hepatic impairment. Sertindole combines a selective antagonist effect on mesolimbic dopamine neurons with serotonergic antagonist effects. Such a compound might be expected to improve symptoms of schizophrenia with minimal or no neurological adverse events. Sertindole also exhibits oc1 adrenoreceptor blockade and this activity may also contribute to antipsychotic efficacy.